


Not A Snog Box

by Birdgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Sort of fluffy I guess, The Doctor is really awkward in sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, what was it with these humans and having to stick their noses into every little thing? Who just goes up and takes a whiff of an unknown foreign substance anyways?</p><p>Alright. So MAYBE you're not the best role model when it comes to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Snog Box

"Clara… C-Clara, stoppit! Cut that out this instant!"

You jolt away from her hand, which has just come dangerously close to squeezing your bum. This is NOT what you had imagined when you brought her here. Yes, yes, Redolencius may be the scent capital of the universe, (not really that impressive of a title unless you consider that a whole continent of it is devoted to aromatic candles) but you didn't expect her to SMELL EVERYTHING that came along. And you swear to RASSILON you had no idea that Redolencian sold aphrodisiacs, so it's not your fault anyways. Right.

"Oh, c'mon now, Doctor, I was just having me a bit of fun…" she slurs, eyes just a little unfocused, pupils dark in a way you really would rather not think about right now. Honestly, what was it with these humans and having to stick their noses into every little thing? Who just goes up and takes a whiff of an unknown foreign substance anyways?

Alright. So MAYBE you're not the best role model when it comes to that.

You hold her firmly by the shoulders, urging her forwards to hopefully find some sort of remedy in the med bay of the TARDIS, and soon enough you two would just be laughing about this- just brushing it off as one of those funny memories that make you laugh later on. Probably.

With pursed lips and a few deft maneuvers to avoid her ever-grabby fingers (honestly, did humans have to touch everything they could? Did you miss some sort of human law in there somewhere?) you finally reach the back corner where your beloved ship waits virtually unnoticed. Clara giggles.

"Ooh, Doctor, come to take me back to your snog box, have you?"

You tense, looking at her indignantly. "It is NOT a snog box!"

You snap your fingers to open the TARDIS' doors. She obliges begrudgingly, opening up for the two to enter. Clara saunters in, all swaying hips and alluring smiles. You try your best to ignore her… ahem… CONDITION, starting for the med bay with renewed fervor, until you're stopped in your tracks by a firm tug on the arm. You turn around to see Clara holding your hand firmly, pulling you close before you have time to react.

"Oh? Not a snog box? I think I'll be the judge of that." She smirks, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek and starts to pull your face to hers. You start abruptly, almost leaping backwards in your attempt to get away from… whatever she was about to do. This won't do- this won't do at all. You need to turn around, get to the med bay, give her something to counter the aphrodisiac-

And of course you trip over something, landing on your bum on the console floor. You scrabble back even further, trying to get your footing but not going nearly fast enough. Clara notices your struggle and slowly sways her way over, undoubtedly trying to look as alluring as possible. You tell yourself this is definitely NOT the time to contemplate how well it's working.

You end up backing up against the railing, getting to your feet only to be tugged down by the bowtie by a certain Oswin Oswald. She smirks at you, the glint in her eye one that should be worrisome to you. Instead, you just feel much more stuffy in your suit for some reason. The close proximity to the estrogen-spewing young human girl wasn't quite helping the situation, either.

"C-Clara, I need you to… to back off me please… so we may get you the proper antidote to this… affliction you seem to have…" Your arms flail awkwardly of their own accord, torn between pushing her away and not wanting to touch her right now, and also maybe also really wanting to touch her now (NO, stop that). She's not having any of it, pressing closer to you and pushing you firmly into the railing, her knee between your legs.

She looks at you determinedly, taking your chin in her soft hand and leaning in closer, your attempts to get away seemingly unnoticed to her.

"Stop running, you clever boy..." you freeze at those words, looking down at her like a deer in the headlights. Your hearts beat faster, breaths coming in slightly quicker.

"...And kiss me."

And then she's leaned in, and kissing you. Again. It was just like last time, back when the Snowmen came alive. But it was also nothing like that. They were the same soft lips on yours, and although she looked the same, the effect was entirely different. Before, you had only wanted to know who she was, why she was. Now, as you find yourself kissing her (kissing her back, quite enthusiastically in fact), you only need to know that she is.

Your head goes fuzzy from the contact, and the kiss goes much longer than you expected. When she pulls back to breathe, both of you are speechless. Well, at first. You eventually catch your breath, awkwardly putting a hand behind your head and looking away, taking her hand in your other one.

"W-well then. I… I suppose that is QUITE enough excitement for the both of us today. Now, Clara, let's get you that medicine."

You ignore her protests as you push her out of the console room and into the maze of the TARDIS. You ignore the way she still tries to sway her hips at you, the way she sticks out her bottom lip in a pout and her eyebrows crease defiantly as you wrestle the medication down her throat, beckoning her to bed.

You idly wonder if she'll remember this in the morning. You idly hope she will.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense- I wrote this at about 3am yesterday morning, as a result getting only about 2 hours of sleep. But, hey, I've already posted it- even if it's not my best work I think it's pretty cute myself.  
> Please tell me if I'm just a vain author who likes every work I publish because I'm full of myself.  
> And then see if I care ^_^


End file.
